Penking Crystalron
Penking Crystalron is a early hardmode boss. He is fought in the Hallowed Ice Biome. He is twice as big as a normal penguin. Summoning Penking Crystalron can be summoned with the Crystal Mirror in the Hallowed Ice Biome near water, however this can only be obtained after he is defeated. The normal way to fight this boss is to go into a Hallowed Ice Biome in Hardmode and use a Wooden Fishing Pole before he is defeated. He will become enraged if the player leaves the Ice Biome. Fight Penking Crystalron will spawn in the water, then hover above. He will be invulnerable in these first few moments, but he will then glow and then become vulnerable to attacks. He will then start his AI. He repeats this pattern: 1: "Penking Idle" He simply hovers slightly above the ground, going up and down, while also following the player swiftly. If the player is above him, he will fly up extremely fast. 2: "Crystal Dash" He stops, begins to fly above higher, and then does an attack similar to Duke Fishron's Dash Attack, however he shoots 4 crystals out that go in all directions. All crystals shot in the battle are projectiles that act like slower Crystal Bullets and are enemies to the player and friends to the enemies. Under 50% HP, the boss can dash, like the Shield Of Cthulhu, being invulnerable to attacks when dashing. 3: "Crystal Penguin Summon" Two Crystal Penguins spawn as the boss continues. They look like the boss, but at a more similiar size to a regular penguin, but have less HP, at 220 / 440 / 880 HP. They also have less damage, at 24 / 48 / 96 melee and 42 / 84 / 168 on their mini-crystals. They can still prove to be a nuisance, however. While more than one Crystal Penguin is alive, Penking Crystalron will regenerate 1 HP per four milliseconds. 4: "Crystal Super Attack!" Crystals will fall from the skies slowly as the boss continues, getting faster the less health the boss has. It can go through five layers of blocks once it breaks, however once the boss gets to 75% HP bombs will begin to spawn to help the crystals get through. These bombs deal more damage but only break four layers of block in a 5 block radius. In Expert Mode, the bombs are replaced with Dynamite that deal even more damage but break only eight layers of blocks in a 10 block radius. In Master Mode they fall immediately. The boss and other enemies ignore the bombs/dynamite. More crystals will spawn the less health Penking Crystalron has. When the boss goes down to 25% HP, the message "You feel something like a meteorite from above" appears and bombs and dynamite will then fall really quickly and in massive quantity for 2 seconds, destroying a few layers of blocks at least. This repeats for the rest of the battle every 8 / 5 seconds. The more health he loses, the faster Penking Crystalron and his attacks will be. On hit with a 50% / 100% chance, Penking Crystalron will inflict the Crozen Solid debuff for 10 / 20 / 30 seconds. This lowers the player's defense to 0, makes them lose 2 health per second, and stops them from doing what they're doing. It is a very hard debuff and makes the battle a lot harder. Drops Expert drops are highlighted in bold. '''Master Mode drops are highlighted in Italic Bold.' Hallow Crystal (4-10) 100% chance Penguin (8-16) 100% chance Very Illegal Gun Parts (1-2) 100% chance Soul Of Light (6-12) 100% chance Rod Of Discord 8% / 10% / 14% chance '''Treasure Bag(Penking Crystalron) 100% chance -' Crystal Ring 100% chance Penguin Necklace 100% chance Tips Penking Crystalron is a more aggressive boss - less health or defense, but more damage and deadlier hit effects. The player should have dash accessories equipped in Expert, as it makes the boss easier to fight. The Daedaelus Stormbow is ineffective against Penking Crystalron because you cannot damage him from above. You can, however, damage him by using a weapon such as the Clockwork Assault Rifle. The Crystal Rain can be avoided if you have enough layers of blocks. This is harder in Expert Mode, due to the bigger explosions. It is even harder in Master Mode, due to bigger explosions coming at the start of the battle. Once the boss goes to 25% HP, however, this tactic is weakened greatly. The boss should not be fought at the player's own home, because the explosions can destroy it easily. It cannot be fought at the player's own home unless it is in the ice biome, even.